


The Royal Sisters

by Acelia, Julie_Fandom



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Fantastic Racism, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Shipping, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Fandom/pseuds/Julie_Fandom
Summary: Life for the daughters of Queen Hildyr had been filled with anguish ever since they suffered a great loss of a vital part in their family. They still had each other, yet that didn't stop time from filling their fragile hearts with hatred and misery for the world around them. Till one day, fate chooses these special princesses to share one thing, a curse as punishment of their own apathy. Little did they know, a simple curse would change their lives as they learn to open up their hearts to the world around them.Trigger Warning: This fanfic will mention topics such as mental disorders (such as depression, PTSD, etc.), suicide, self-harm, domestic abuse, child abuse, death, violence, racism, and profanity/cursing.





	1. (Prologue) The Tale of the Royal Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Acelia of ao3 (or Klaudealmonte on Tumblr), Shazaki from wattpad, and Fathrtrash from Tumblr for helping me with this story!

 Once upon a time, there was a wicked queen who, though she cared deeply for her five daughters, feared how the world beyond the palace gates would treat them for her misdeeds. To protect her daughters, Queen Hildyr of Angielle forbid the princesses from ever stepping foot outside the palace walls. On the other side of those walls, there was only suffering and despair for anyone who dared to live in Angielle, and for those who couldn't leave. Without the queen's intervention, the witches ran rampant, spreading their horrid fairytale curse to anyone they wanted. While the people lived in agony, the princesses lived blissfully ignorant to their pain and suffering, oblivious to their own mother's wrongdoings and what that had done to their own subjects.  
  
The people of Angielle were always aware of the princesses' existences, despite how rare it is to ever catch a glimpse of them. Many believed that the princesses would grow up to be as cruel and wicked as her mother. Only a handful of loyal subjects kept the hope that the princesses would prove them wrong, and instead rule in the righteous way their father, King Genaro had. Though, that shrivel of hope wasn't enough, and the subjects of Angielle prepared for the worst.  
  
Though Hildyr treated her subjects harshly, she always held a motherly spot for her daughters. She loved her precious girls with every ounce of her being, and they gave that same love back. The same cannot be said for their father, who only grew distant from his daughters, until the point that they rarely ever spoke to each other. Though, the princesses did not mind this, with their mother giving them all the love and attention their father would not. The sisters, only have themselves to rely on when their mother was absent, grew closer and closer with each passing day, and soon, their bonds became unbreakable.  
  
They started out as a happy family, with no worries in the world, but good things, such as that, never last for long. The subjects of Angielle had enough of the queen's archaic ways. They banded together, and soon, the kingdom was overtaken by rebellion, with only one way to end it: The queen's death. Upon claiming victory when the queen was claimed to have passed away, the subjects held a celebration, rejoicing in their newfound freedom. The princesses, however, had lost their beloved mother and only found themselves in grief. It didn't take long for the elder sister to disappear. Even to this day, no one knows the whereabouts of the eldest sister, but some claim to have seen her roam the halls of her home. This left the younger sisters to grieve among themselves, now over the loss of two family members, their father giving them no comfort and only turning a blind eye to the sisters' sorrow.  
  
The seasons go by, and with it, so does time. The sisters, now four years older, had learned to live a life without either their mother or sister in it. Their relationships over the years, however, only strained, all of them growing farther and farther apart, though desperately try to stay close to one another, in fear of losing another loved one. They only have each other to hold, after all, now growing cold and bitter towards the world around them, and their father introducing them to their new step-family who they only feel hatred for.  
  
**_Lucette_** _, the eldest sister, twin to Paloma, and crowned princess of Angielle._  
  
With her cold and resentful treatment towards others, many now call her the "Ice Princess". She may be cold to the strangers that surround her, but she will never let go of the love she holds for her younger sisters, which she will always keep close. She suffered the most from the loss of her mother, being the one closest to her. She is the most protective of her sisters, fearing they will all die the same, horrible death as their mother. She may think she has no room left in her heart for anyone other than her sisters, but can she still bloom into the queen her kingdom needs?  
  
**Paloma** , _the second eldest, twin to Lucette, and second in line for the throne of Angielle._  
  
Her face is almost identical to her mother's if it weren't for the fact that it's covered in make-up and the glasses that rest upon the bridge of her nose. She tends to isolate herself, locking herself in her room, and only giving anyone she may come into contact with silence if she were ever to leave. Not only does she share her mother's looks, but the people say she's just as cruel. Her sisters, however, count her as the most motherly of them and say she's more kind than people paint her to be. Is what her sisters say true, or is she as cruel as her mother?  
  
**Agatha** , _the second youngest, and third in line for the throne of Angielle._  
  
With a bossy attitude and an ego bigger than herself, she has rightfully earned the nickname the "Queen of Hearts".The long, apparent scar across her face calls the question, "Is this what caused her resentment towards the townspeople?" to mind. Many do not have the gall to approach Agatha, especially with the knowledge of her undergoing a knight's training. Only ever showing a small glimmer of kindness around her sisters, could there be more hiding behind the scar that masks who she once was?  
  
**Imelda** , _the youngest, and fourth in line for the throne of Angielle._  
  
She acts nothing like a proper princess, with the apathy she shows to any puddle of mud in the garden staining her dress, and her strange behavior with others. Many do not even know she exists, and those that do, in time, will wish they didn't. Those who have had the chance to meet Imelda can only see the troublesome and bratty girl she is, especially when it comes to her stepfamily. She was once the sister with the closest relationship to their father, but now with how she treats their step-family, they may as well be enemies. What caused Imelda's relationship with her new family members to turn sour so quickly?  
  
The passing of time has made these four, young ladies bitter and cold to the world around them, but the passage of time is also the one who will lead them down the paths they're destined for. What adventures await? Will they meet an ally or an enemy? What secrets will they find and what will be waiting to stop them from uncovering the truth?  
  
All shall be answered, for this is the tale of  
  
**_The Royal Sisters._**

* * *

**_Thank you for Reading! Make sure to check out the official Tumblr blog of The Royal Sisters AU ([Tumblr link](https://cproyalsistersau.tumblr.com/post/183896066283/wattpad-link-to-the-story-ao3-link-to-the)) if you ever get interested in asking questions regarding the story or to the sisters. Comment below what you like/dislike about the chapter, I'll gladly take in any criticism or opinions!_ **

 


	2. Morning Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family gathers together for breakfast, as per usual. What started as a nice breakfast takes a turn of events for the worst... as per usual...

Morning Bickering

* * *

 

 

It is a fair morning in the palace as Lucette makes her way to the dining hall for breakfast. She stops when she hears the voices of two maids having a conversation about a person who fell victim to the fairytale curse. Lucette rolls her eyes, annoyed by the maids. They should be focusing on their work, not gossiping about the fairytale curse. Just as she was about to snap at the maids herself, she heard the orotund voice of one of her younger sisters beat her to it.

"You two should try focusing on keeping your jobs before I have you two fired for making Princess Lucette and I late to the dining hall!" Agatha advised, her voice harsh and unmerciful, causing the maids to flinch upon hearing only an inkling of her tone.

"W-we’re sorry your Highnesses!" With their frightened responses, they hurried back to busy themselves. Lucette doesn't even look back at her terrifying sibling, she only ignores the maids who scurry past her and continues strolling to the dining hall, Agatha tailing behind her.

 

**(Lucette's P.O.V)**

 

After my sister got the maids back to work, I disappointingly can only think, _‘As can only be expected from the likes of them…’_ and before I could let my thoughts wander farther, I turn to look at my younger sister, Agatha, who stops and looks at me.

Agatha Joanna Britton, my third youngest sister and currently a knight in training, despite being a princess. She always keeps a serious and threatening demeanor in front of the workers in the palace, which is to be expected from her. Though she sometimes can be reckless with her actions and pretty careless with her actions when it doesn't involve me or any of my sisters.  Lucky for those maids, I am around so she seems to have spared their jobs, for now.

I look at her bandaged hand, which has kept me worried all night, something that rarely ever happens to me in the first place. I look up to her and ask, "Has your injury got any better this morning, sister?” Agatha sighs but gives me a reassuring smile as if to ease my worries about her. This isn't the first time she has gotten injured during her knight practice since I heard training isn't all that pleasant, but she knew our sisters and I wouldn't stop worrying about her when she got hurt.

Yet upon seeing Agatha's smile at me, I can't help but lets out a relieved sigh. I make sure to quickly go back to my stoic face and just as we turn around, a maid stands right in front of us.

"Excuse me your highnesses, but the king and queen are waiting in the dining hall," stated the maid. Agatha and I nod as I respond to her, "We are on our way," then the maid bows and leaves to attend to her other duties. Just as I was about to continue forward, I stop when I hear Agatha mutter, "I think you should go ahead without me, I have a feeling our dear Immy is going to cause trouble if I don't look for her before I go to eat breakfast," as she looks around for our child of a younger sister. I grunted at the mentioning of trouble for I know as well as everyone else that our youngest sibling can be a troublesome prankster. I rub my forehead as I let out a hurried, "Make sure to make this quick. Who knows what chaos she is about to cause at any moment..." to Agatha. I see her nod and leaves to a place near the dining hall where she thinks Immy may be at the moment.

I finally arrive at the dining hall and see the King, Ophelia, and Rod already present in their seats. Agatha nor Imelda have arrived yet and two other members are still absent, though I only worry about the absence of one person, for I could care less about the other one. I see the King looking over at me as I enter the room and greets me, as per usual.

"Good morning, Lucette," greeted King Genaro as I monotonously respond back with "Good morning your majesty," not bothering to call him Father. I then hear the voice of my stepmother, who was a lowly baker, greeting me, "Good morning Lucette," but I simply ignore her. The King notices this and lets out a stern, "Lucette..." as if telling me not to be rude. I simply mutter out, "Ophelia," as I take my seat next to the King as I look up at the person opposite of me. Rod Benedict Widdensov, my stepbrother, is bored and quiet as usual. He still carries the plush bunny on his back, since he is mute and the plush voices his thoughts for him. I don't mind him but his older sister, who sits beside me, is another story…

 _‘She is probably the most infuriating person I had the displeasure of knowing,’_ I thought as I heard the door to the dining hall creak open. Speaking of my stepsister, Emelaigne steps out of the door with her usual smile on her face. She sounds slightly out of breath, "I'm so sorry I’m late! I was reading and forgot the time,” she said in an apologetic tone. I mentally groan at her presence and think, _'And here she is.'_ Emelaigne proceeds to greet everyone present at the table. "Good morning, dear Father, Mother. Good morning Rod! And good morning to you too, Lucette!"

Emelaigne Widdensov, Rod’s elder sister and my stepsister. She acts as if we are blood as if she too was born a princess. As if she could be crown princess, perhaps steal my place. I will never let that happen.

She pauses for a moment as she starts to notice my younger sisters missing from their seats. She was about to say something but she gets cut off by the door opening again to reveal two of the said missing people.  Imelda looks at me and greets me "Good morning, Lucy! Sorry, you had to wait alone, Agatha had to get me since I forgot it was time for breakfast already," with her chirpy voice as she and Agatha walk past Emelaign to take their seats. Imelda's chirpy tone changes to a neutral one when she starts to greet the King, "Good morning, Father," as she avoids eye contact with him. I then hear Agatha's loud voice monotonically say, "Excuse our lateness, your majesties," as she takes her seat next to Rod and Imelda sits next to her. Neither of them bothers to great our stepfamily and honestly who can blame them.

Imelda Ramona Britton, the youngest of my sisters and also the oddball of the bunch. It’s no secret she's the infamous troublemaker of the palace since she tends to play some pretty nasty pranks, which are mostly directed at our stepfamily. She looks like she's 10 but she is, in fact, turning 16 just a month or two from now. She still tends to act like a child but Paloma and I try to correct her behavior the most we can.

Emelaigne also goes ahead and takes a seat on the table and attempts to great Imelda and Agatha with the same friendly tone she used earlier, "Good morning, Agatha!" she greeted my sister who uninterestedly grunted out a short, "Morning, Princess." Emelaign then looks at Imelda and her posture seems slightly nervous as she starts to speak, "Good morning to you too Imelda-" but she gets immediately shut down by Imelda as she snaps, "Can you maybe not be a fucking kiss ass for once, blondy?" as she rolls her emerald eyes at her.

Emelaign flinches. as if she was hurt by Imelda's words and the King warns Imelda, "Imelda, do not disrespect your sister like that!" but we all just ignore his words. I look at the door, hoping for one of my sisters to come through it and ask, "Is Paloma going to skip breakfast again?" Agatha sighs and answers my question, noticing my worries for my dear twin, "It seems so. Imelda and I stopped by her room to see if she wanted to come with us, but she just wanted to be left alone in her room again. She said she would eat later so I doubt she's coming to breakfast."

There is a moment of silence, that is until the King decided to speak and exclaim, "Well, most of us are here now. Let us begin," as if on cue, butlers glide inside with silver trays to carefully serve us breakfast. As we all start to eat, the Queen decides to start a small conversation with her daughter.

"So Emelaigne, you were reading the fairytale books that the King brought you?" asked the queen. Emelaigne happily responded with, "Oh, yes! There are so many and they are all so wonderful." She looks at the king and gratefully says, "Thank you so much, Father," with her usual smile. The King smiles back "I am happy you like them." The conversation continues with her saying, "I love them. It's so strange that the library did not have any of them to begin with," with a rather disheartened tone at the end of her phrase.

After hearing her question, I find myself answering it and coldly say, "That is because Mother hated them. She had all the books burned," as I continue eating my food. Emelaigne seems to flinch at my response and sadly asks, "But why? They are such charming stories--” but I cut her off with another answer to her question, "Fairytales mislead humans into believing they can have things they do not deserve. Fame, riches, love, happily ever after..." I start listing as the mood starts to drop. Agatha simply ignores the whole situation, but Imelda seems to be listening well to the conversation.  I continue speaking about the fairytales, "And when their wishes do not come to fruition exactly as they want them to, the humans blame the witches for granting them in the first place," I mentioned. The King seemed to want to say something but Imelda decides to join in on the conversation with her mouth full, "She’s right you know," she stops momentarily to swallow her food and continues.

“Everyone keeps on saying it’s the witches fault whenever shit happens to them. They are always labeling the witches as the bad guys but that is just fucking racist towards them, don't you think? Honestly, what the witches are doing now is karma for whatever happened in the past to drive them to become this mad at humans," claimed Imelda as she goes back to eating her food.  The king didn’t seem to take what we just said lightly and in a low angry voice, he said, "What are both of you implying about witches, Lucette?" as the atmosphere grows heavier.

We both continue to eat and Agatha, who had already finished, decides to answer his question for us. She keeps her loud clear voice as she says, "What they mean is, perhaps witches aren’t completely responsible for all the evil in this world. Perhaps the humans are the cause of their own downfall," while keeping her monotone tone. That seemed to have been the last straw as father sternly tells us, "Have you any idea what you all are talking about? Witches have caused nothing but pain and suffering to this kingdom. Even now, they still spread their fairytale curse to our innocent subjects," he proclaimed.

The truth is, neither I or my younger sisters have been able to know what happened during the time the witches had free reign over Angielle, only our elder sister did, since she was old enough to understand what was going on. The rest of us were all very young and Mother forbade us to leave the palace, sometimes even our own rooms. We know nothing of the peoples supposed pain and suffering. Agatha is the only one who had the courage to disobey mother and leave the palace but that didn’t end well for her... Knowing this, I wasn’t surprised by Agatha’s sudden defensive behavior as she barks back at the Sing, "And how do you know if any of them are even innocent... Last time I checked, the innocent wouldn’t be capable of such cruel actions I have seen from them!" with a hint of anger, that she is trying her best not to let loose. The King seems to soften a bit at her remark but continues preaching, "Our people have been toiling day and night to rebuild Angielle after the great war. Our people are the kingdom’s foundation, and I am endlessly grateful for their determination and resolve," his voice then becomes into a much more sympathetic and softer tone, "Everyday, I wonder what your mother taught you about--"

"Leave Mother out of this," I and my sisters all said in unison. He has no right to direct the blame to mother. After all, Mother took better care of us than he ever did. Ophelia notices the aggressive atmosphere and tries to calm things down. She urges my Father to try and calm down as she says, "Dear, please," who just stays quiet. She turns to look at me and my sisters and apologetically says, "Girls, darlings, your Father didn’t mean to--" but Imelda then bitterly yells at her, "We are not your fucking daughters, Ophelia. So don’t try giving us your damn sympathy, cause we’d rather not have it!" As she finishes eating her food. "I..." Ophelia seemed extremely hurt by her aggressive respond and Father noticed this and got furious with Imelda’s attitude, "Imelda you will show your Mother respect," but Imelda just snaps back "Oh, I didn’t know you cheated on mom to have that bitch birth me. Oh, wait, she didn’t cause she isn’t my real Mother, to begin with." This only seemed to get not just the King even more furious but Rod seemed to be getting rather mad as well at Imelda's bold comeback. "Imelda, watch your profanity young lady," I corrected.

I may agree with what she meant with her statement, but she is a Princess and that kind of behavior isn’t acceptable for one. Imelda seems to calm down and apologetically tells me, "Sorry Lucy, old habit..." while I set down my fork and knife, now that I finished eating. I stand up and say, "I am done. Excuse me," as I leave the dining hall into the kitchen. I go ahead and pick up the tray with Paloma’s food that the chefs left for me to deliver. I head out of the kitchen and start walking in the direction of Paloma's room. Bringing my sister’s food to the room isn’t anything new since this routine has been going on for over a year now. Arguments like the one we just had are normal occurrences now in days since our relationship with our Father has only been getting worse and worse ever since he married the baker. It’s been seventeen years and none of us ever got to feel any love from him. Well, most of us at least... Imelda was, who we assumed, Father’s favorite since he spent most of his time with her than the rest of us.

He kept her company and gave her comfort during the years she was gravely sick, something he never did for me or my other sisters. Imelda was the closest to father, even more than she was with Mother, but now it seems like they have become into each other’s worst enemies. I don’t blame her though. She depended on Father the most and he just abandoned her, his youngest and closest daughter, with only Paloma, Agatha, and I to take care of her. I can’t imagine just how horrible it must have been to have Father reject her like that... It’s no wonder she despises our stepfamily the most out of all of us.

I arrive at my destination and stand right outside Paloma’s room. I carefully balance the tray of food in one hand and knock on the door. "Polly, it's me, Lucette. Please, can you let me in?" I asked rather softly. I hear shuffling from the other side of the door and, in a few moments, the door opens up and I see my twin sister creak the door open slightly.

Her voice, which is quieter but yet slightly higher and the same as mine, only says, "Good morning Lucy, just lay down my food on my bedside table. I still need time to properly get ready...."

* * *

 

**Thank you for Reading! Make sure to check out the official Tumblr blog of The Royal Sisters AU ([Tumblr link](https://cproyalsistersau.tumblr.com/post/183896066283/wattpad-link-to-the-story-ao3-link-to-the)) if you ever get interested in asking questions regarding the story or to the sisters. Comment below what you like/dislike about the chapter, I'll gladly take in any criticism or opinions!**


	3. Dreaded Visit to the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucette heads her way to her twin with a bitter taste left in her mouth. Could there be something else bothering her and her other sisters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright quick warning: there is a lot of profanity in imelda's part of the chapter. You have been warned

**Dreaded Visit to the Town**

* * *

 

**(Lucette's P.O.V)**

My twin's voice, which is quieter but yet slightly higher and the same as mine, only says, "Good morning Lucy, just lay down my food on my bedside table. I still need time to properly get ready...." as she turns to her dressing table so she can properly get ready, leaving the door just wide enough for me to enter. Her room was dimly lit by a single ray of sunlight coming out of the closed curtains. It wasn't much but enough for me to maneuver around her room without bumping into something. She must have overslept yet again.

Paloma Riella Britton, my younger twin sister yet the wisest of us two. If, by a rare chance, my feelings get the best of me, I know that I can rely on Paloma to be a shoulder to cry on; without feeling a feeling of vulnerability or shame overcome my body. She has the same warm, comforting aura that mother had before she passed away, but I worry how her good-nature towards the world could be exploited by the terrible people. That's why I make sure to keep an eye on her whenever possible.

I set the tray down on her bedside table like she instructed and make my way over to the curtains, opening it up to let the sunlight enter the room. I hear Paloma right beside me wince at the blinding light entering her room as she finishes doing a poor job braiding her hair. I disregard her actions and just stare at the unforgivable mess her hair is. She proceeds to do her makeup- which is too light for her complexion- and proceeds to break the silence with some small talk, “Sorry you had to bring me breakfast agai-” but she stops when I groan in utter aggravation.

“How many times will I have to tell you to do your hair properly? The twin sister of the crown princess can't walk around the palace looking like she just fell from a tree.” I coldly interject, still a bit irritated about what happened this morning. Paloma’s face turns into one of unease as she finishes applying her makeup. She puts on her glasses and turns to face me, now fully visible to my view.

“Another terrible morning I assume?” she stated, fully aware of what mornings at breakfast is like. The grim look on my face softens into one of shame for my sudden actions, “I'm sorry for snapping at you. Father and our stepfamily  get into my nerves all the time.” I apologized, but not without adding, “But still you need to take better care of your hair, we have to uphold our image as the princesses of Angielle, remember?”

Paloma sighs with my last statement, disheartened. “Yeah, I know Lucy… I should eat my breakfast before it goes cold!” she exclaims, walking over to were the tray was placed. Why do I feel that I may have forgotten something...

**(Meanwhile back at the Dining Hall...)**

**(Agatha's P.O.V)**

I was waiting outside the door to the dining hall, waiting for Imelda to finish breakfast. After Lucette left, I finished my breakfast as well. I wonder why Imelda is taking so long to finish up, she usually is the first to finish breakfast unless… oh dear lord, I hope she isn't doing what I think she's doing. I just hope it isn't like the snake incident again. I hear footsteps come to a stop. I didn't need to turn around, knowing full well who the individual is.

“You’re up quite early today Fritz. I'm guessing your father gave you some errands to run for him?” I questioned as I finally look at him. Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton, son of Sir Alcaster, smiles sheepishly at me as he responds, “Yeah, the usual. I'm assuming Princess Imelda is still in the dining hall with the rest of the royal family?”

“She is, and you can tell what chaos is about to unfold any minute now.” we sigh in union, already dreading what is about to come.

Fritz and I have been training together for over three years now. Around that time, he was appointed as the personal guards of my two elder sisters. At first, I was completely against the idea of anyone besides myself to be any of my sisters’ personal knight, even going as far as to argue with the king and Sir Alcaster over the topic. I managed to at least become Imelda's personal knight since she is never allowed to leave the castle, but I, unfortunately, wasn't able to also be Lucette's and Paloma's guard. Sir Alcaster used the excuse that I was still a knight in training and that I wasn't qualified to protect my own elder sisters just yet. Honeslty, how dumb does he think I am? I can smell bullshit  from a mile away on that excuse. 

Fritz glanced at my injury from last night, and snickers a bit seeing that I have used a new bandage. He asks, “So, how far have you gotten this time during the training session this morning? I doubt some small injury kept you from keeping up with the rest of the knights.” Knowing fully well what my answer is, I leaned against the door, eager to tell him all that I could still do while injured, “I was able to take down five in a row at sword combat. What about you?”

Fritz gives me a proud smile, “I was only able to take down four today; that’s quite impressive, managing to do all that while injured. Guess that makes us tied again for this weeks challenge, huh?” Oh yeah, the challenge. I guess we've tied again since we both have now taken down nineteen of our fellow knights this week. Honestly, I'm not amused by this. On the contrary, a bitter taste fills my mouth.

"Well isn't that fantastic, the injured knight in training is still able to keep up with Angielle’s greatest knights! Just how is that possible if I'm not yet qualified to be an official knight..." I sarcastically grumbled.

Fritz lifts his hand up and hesitantly pats my head, "There’s no need to pout, Aggy. Surely my father will take notice of your skills on of these days!" He chirps at me.

I swat his hands away from my head, which saddens him a bit, as I huffed and protested, "Here’s the thing that irks me about Alcaster’s lack of acknowledgement of my skills, Fritz. You, his very own son, and I are to this day tied on our swordsmanship. You're one of the best knights in Angielle next to your father! I may still be in training, yet no one can deny that I am on the same level as you. Of course, Sir Alcaster doesn't want to admit the truth, now does he? He thinks I haven't noticed his behavior whenever someone mentions my promotion, but I know that he is trying to keep me not only from receiving my title as a knight, but also from furthering my training. Maybe if he stops being offended over my teacher doing a far better job than him as a knight, then he might just as well make me a knight!" I finish, then I growl in utter frustration.

Fritz clears his throat to get my attention back on him. It’s normal for me to rant on about my frustrations as Fritz barely even pays me my attention and zones out; he’s already heard the same rant for many years now. We stand in an awkward silence which is soon broken by Fritz's voice, “Anyways, it's been a while since I last saw you or any of the princesses’ smiles, not to mention how I rarely get to speak to you nowadays...” He muttered,  saddened by what he said.

I look away from him, a bit irritated that he is thinking of such things, “And it matters because..?”

He pauses for a moment, seemingly he's unsure on whether or not he should say something. He then responds in a soft voice, “I’m only worried about you all; you know you can always come to me if something bothers you. After all, you mean more than a friend to me, Aggy.” He smiles, almost sympathetically. I swear, if he is thinking about what happened a year ago is going to make me weak, then he is absolutely wrong.

‘“Well, I won't take up any more of your time, I'll see you and your elder sisters at ten.” Oh right, the trip to the town. Just _greaaaaaaat_ …. Simply remembering how we got forced into this trip is enough to bring me in a bad mood.

As I’m about to bade farewell to Fritz, we hear a terrible scream from the dining hall. Well, that sure took longer than expected. Fritz and I barge into the dinning hall, hand ready to unleash our sword. We are unsurprisingly greeted to a scene of utter chaos.  

**(Imelda's P.O.V)**

“Imelda! When will you stop doing such despicable acts towards your family!? This is unacceptable behavior from you!” Shouted my old man for the twelth, or was it the eighteenth time this week? He's still shouting and I continue to give zero fucks cause them bitches had it coming from a mile away.

Just a little recap, after Lucette left, Agatha finished her breakfast and stationed herself outside of the door to wait for me. Her and Fritz must have bumped into each other and had a little chit chat, after all, when Emelaigne started screaming like the little pussy she is, they barged into the door with their hands over their sword ready to beat a bitch up.

False alarm, Emelaigne found a rat tail in her salad that I placed in there. I feel bad for the poor rat, having to lose its tail only to end up in this blondie’s plate. Anyways, Rod immediately ran to her side as she starts to sob like a wimp, and Ophelia looks down at her plate terrified upon discovering the dead cockroach I placed in her food too. _HAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU HOOOOOOOE!!!_ Pardon me for the sudden outburst. Anyways, it's too bad Rod didn't get to see the worm that is currently wiggling out of his plate. Oh, it fell off the table… welp, I guess I’ll have to try next time.

So, now my dad is pissed off and I'm pretty sure Rod is glaring the fuck out of me. I look over at what Fritz and Agatha are doing, so far Fritz awkwardly takes the plates with the dead critters back to the kitchen. Agatha is making her way towards me and our dad, hopefully, to calm him down so I can get away. I snap out of my thoughts when the old man screams, “Listen to me when I speak to you, young lady!”

“Honestly, you're mostly bitching over a small prank while hurting my eardrums than speaking to me. I'm surprised you haven't lost your goddamn voice with how often you scream.” I barked back, wanting to leave as quickly as I can. Dad’s scowl becomes worse at my comment, but thankfully my big sis walks over to save the day!

“Your Highness, you should try to remain calm about the situation. Shouting isn't going to solve anything. You should go comfort the queen and princess and then properly lecture the princess once everything has settled down.” She stated, calming our dad down a bit. He nods in response.

“Alright, but don't think you are off the hook just yet-” he stops when he turns to look at me… well, more where I used to be. While Agatha distracted our dad, I snuck past them and made my way towards the door. Before I leave, there is something I need to do. “Oh, blondie~!" Rod’s worm is crawling into your skirt.”

Another terrible scream of the blonde bimbo can be heard outside the door as I make my way back to my room. The last thing I hear after that is Agatha leaving the room as well and father screaming, “ **IMELDA!!!** ”

**(Two Days Ago)**

**(Third person P.O.V)**

The king stood up from his throne with his three eldest daughters having been called into the room. He cleared his throat and announced the news to his daughters, “My daughters, I would like you all to accompany Emelaigne on one of her town outings,” the room fell silent for a moment, a tense atmosphere keeping anyone from speaking.

Lucette was the first to speak up, clearly against the idea of leaving to town, “Surely you could send maids with her instead of us.”

It was apparent to the sisters that Genaro wasn't going to change his mind. He continued, “I would not have requested for you all to accompany her if I was going to send her with maids.” Agatha and Lucette became tense while Paloma only looked away, hiding behind the two princesses, “I only want you all to make an effort to get along with your new sister-”

Lucette rudely interrupted the king, aggravation apparent in her voice, “Step-sister. Emeleign is our stepsister.” Paloma and Agatha both exchanged worried looks to each other, all too familiar to this conversation is going to turn out.

The king furrowed his eyebrows, upset with the comment, and responded in a stern voice, “She is your elder sister, and you will treat her and Rod as if they were of your blood."

“The only elder sister I have is Sylvetta, but she's is gone now! Nobody, especially Emelaigne, is going to take her place!” Lucette barked back. Paloma placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.

“Lucette, let's not jump into any conclusions yet. Let him finish talking, please?” She pleaded.

The king nodded to confirm what Paloma said, “I am not saying that Emelaigne will be able to replace Sylvetta, but I am asking of you to treat her like she is family; as you did with Sylvetta.” Lucette sighs, but lets him continue, “Two days fom now, you will accompany her outside,” Lucette visibly tensed up, shaking from her pent up frustration. Agatha kept up her neutral expression, but even she was having a hard time keeping up the facade with the news of leaving the palace. Paloma, on the other hand, seemed conflicted with the news, but wondered about Imelda’s absence in the conversation instead.

Genaro sighs as he reminded them, "It’s been four years since you last left the palace. Ever since then, all of you have locked yourselves away or intentionally avoid being around other people." The princesses remained silent, avoiding eye contact with their father. The king continued, "Angielle was at the edge of war back then. But now the kingdom is safe and back to its former glory. I want you girls to see how beautiful Angielle really is..." Agatha and Lucette, who doubted their father's claims, only cringed at the words coming out of his mouth. Paloma awkwardly nodded her head, not really paying much attention but still somewhat listened attentively.

"Lucette, Paloma, Agatha… a princess must know her kingdom. Go with Emelaigne and she will show you three the town that you girls only ever see through your windows." Advised Genaro. The sisters soon caught on that Imelda was out of the equation, so it was only a matter of time that one of them brought up the elephant in the room.

Lucette raises an eyebrow with an aggravated look on her face, "Why isn't Imelda here? If Angielle is truly safe and gloriously as you claim it to be, then why aren't you including her in this conversation?" She questioned, knowing full well of the terrible excuse the king will make to keep Imelda cooped up in the palace.

The king sighed, expecting this was going to be brought up, "Imelda will remain in the palace, she will be focusing her time with her fiance while you all go to the trip with Emelaigne." He explains, with a hint of sorrow in his words. However, this explanation only infuriated the crown princess more as she objects.

"Imelda has never stepped out outside this palace, not even once! Why should she be forced to spend her time with her fiancee and not be right by our side during the trip!? You excluded her from every trip you make to the town with our step family, even when she begs to join. I will not be leaving my sister alone with that horrendous excuse of a fiancee all day without any of us there to watch over her!" Hissed Lucette, outraged by her father's unfair demands from them.

The king only gave her a stoic expression in return as he answers, "This is an order from your king. Are we clear?"

Paloma hurriedly gestured to Agatha to get Lucette out of the room as she responded to their father in their place, "We understand, your majesty," she assured before leaving after Agatha and Lucette.

Behind the opposite door, from where the three elder sisters left, was the tiny little princess sitting down with her ears at the door and legs close to her chest. Only a single tear fell from her face, her hands balled into fists, knuckles turning white; doing her best to handle the pain and disappointment she felt at her beloved father's orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been over half a year since I posted this but.... stuff happened ok? At least I managed to updated! I would like to thank fathrtrash from tumblr for editing my shitty writting into something understandable and more pleasing to read.


End file.
